1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to cable management systems and more particularly to cable management systems for cable management and installation applications.
2. Description of Related Art
With the increasing volume of communication and data cables being incorporated into buildings cable management systems are becoming more and more critical. Previous cable management systems utilized rigid box trays or ladders which required a high degree of labor and components to perform even a simple installation. The amount of labor and additional components significantly increased when attempting an installation which required routing the cable tray around obstacles such as ductwork, plumbing or other building systems.
Known cable management systems are configured to maintain communication and data cables. Commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 6,361,000, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses multiple cable management systems for supporting one or more cables. In these systems, the cables are retained in bundles; however, bundling of the cables may cause interference with transmission through the cables. This is especially true of cables transmitting at radio frequencies (RF).
Accordingly, a need exists for cable management systems which is configured to maintain one or more cables separate from the cable bundle.